


Time and Time Again [Death Note Parody]

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Series: Other Song Parodies [2]
Category: Chronic Future (Band), Death Note
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, kind-of rap battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wants L and Light to rap battle?<br/>I know I do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Time Again [Death Note Parody]

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Noooot the Epic Rap Battles of Hiiistoorry

**Light Yagami**

Inspiring, shining, rising

And you L are in my way

Cuffs linking me and you

So we're working together

Flying in our choppah

Hunting the Kira of Yotsuba

A piece of paper at the center

Destroying crime is my pleasure

I'll be manifest as God in this endeavor

The new world'll be made, I'll make it render

Earth to be however I want it to be

 

Time and time again we fall into the depths of who we are

So you can't keep running away from what you're trying to find

 

**Lawliet**

I put myself in the scariest of scenarios

Onto a case they normally wouldn't dare go

You're killing them not for character but for arrogant after-glow

Finding your identity, according to the patterns of death

And what a god handed down to you to handle

Makes you crazy, snuffing out some people

Now I may be unkind but you're such a shill

Don't erase the fact that you're just the same as those you kill

 

Time and time again we fall into the depths of who we are

So you can't keep running away from what you're trying to find [x2]

 

Well I see you, those things you do

The way you hide that evil can't be good for you

Ki-ra is you Light

 

**Light**

There's some utterly irritating 'gods' to deal with

And sorry if I mutter but I'm 'nervous'

When stuck in my kitchen one with an apple he's gonna lift

I've been sneaking around, pretending he doesn't exist

Well this is what happens when you go against justice

 You've dug yourself deep just so that I'll slip

 Remember there's no way to get back opportunities you missed

So hunt right now for me and risk your lives for this

 

Time and time again we fall into the depths of who we are

So you can't keep running away from what you're trying to find [x2]

**Author's Note:**

> Who won? Who's next? [and here I go with the epic rap battles references in this, I should probably stop that]


End file.
